Red Eyes and Silver Hair
by True Lights
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are fighting again, that is, until Kagome accidentally reveals her love to him. When Kagome slips up will it cost her her life?
1. Kagome 1

_Disclaimer: If Inuyasha was mine this wouldn't be a fan fiction._

_Chapter 1_

"Kagome, I said I was sorry!" Inuyasha spat dirt out of his mouth from his most recent 'sit' command

"Inuyasha you are such a-" Kagome started, "Ugh! What, am I no longer needed because all the Shikon Jewel shards have been found? Am I still just the little shard detector, and because we've killed Naraku and got the rest of the shards I'm no longer needed? I'm going HOME!" She yelled.

"Kagome, no, wait!" Inuyasha called after Kagome's retreating figure.

"Inuyasha! Sit, boy!" Kagome screeched angrily as Inuyasha started to go after her, resulting in face-planting in the soft soil in her wake.

_Ugh! The nerve of him!_ Kagome fumed as she walked toward the bone-eaters well. _I can't believe how insensitive he can be! _She sighed. _Whatever, I was leaving again soon anyway, I've still got entrance exams coming up..._

She stopped at the lip of the well and yawned, _Just the thought of going home to a warm bed makes me tired... I guess I'm off then! _She jumped into the well, her yellow book-bag clinging to her school uniform.

Blue light surrounded her as she traveled through time 500 hundred years into the future, to her family and friend's time. Within seconds she felt her feet touch down softly on smooth ground, all around her brick leading up to the top of the well, a ladder suspended from the wood topping the it. She grabbed the ladder and started to hoist herself and her bag up the ladder.

"Mom, Grandpa, Souta, I'm home!" She called as she dropped to the ground outside of the well, landing on the flooring of the old shrine house surrounding the it. She raced outside and sighed happily as she saw her home, the Higurashi Shrine.

She walked quickly toward her home, taking off her shoes by the door, and went inside. "Mom, Grandpa, Souta...!" She stopped calling as she noticed a note on the fridge. She opened it up and saw a note. 'Went to a resort after winning three tickets, sorry! We'll be back Monday! -Mom' Kagome sighed, suppressing a growl.

"Whatever! I'll just get to work studying!" She yelled angrily at the note. 'Its Saturday, so they'll be back in two days.' She huffed and started for the stairs.

"Mrroww!" Buyo the cat meowed expectantly. Kagome leaned down and caressed the cat's ears, sighing. Buyo purred and rubbed against her leg before padding away and plopping down on the couch.

Kagome giggled to herself as she walked upstairs to her room and tripped over her feet, landing on her bottom. "Ouch..." She said to herself, and dusted her skirt off. Her raven-black hair waved as she got up and continued up the stairs.

She opened the door to her room and the smell of incense wafted out, making Kagome cough. 'Grandpa...! I'm going to get him for this!' She thought angrily as she stomped into her room. She marched to the window and opened it, letting the cool air drift in from outside.

She sat at her desk and started to roll the completed Shikon Jewel between her fingers. She began replaying memories in her head, of getting each shard. By the time she got to her first encounter with Naraku she started to drift off, still sitting in the chair.

Her dream started with her waking in a green field, trees surrounding her. Inuyasha lay beside her in a contented sleep. She stared at his sleeping figure, breathless. He began to wake, his amber eyes meeting her awestruck ones.

"Hey, Kagome..." He yawned and stretched. "What's up?" He asked in a concerned voice, seeing her avert her gaze to a leaf drifting toward the ground, sadness playing on her face.

"I...Inuyasha?" She started tentatively, "I...I wanted to say I'm sorry for being so angry all the time..." She breathed.

"Kagome... You know I'd never be angry with you... I only act like I am so the others don't think I'm weak." He stood up, bringing Kagome with him. "Kagome... I love you..."

"I...I love you too, Inuyasha..." She sighed happily and stared into his eyes, her head leaning forward until their lips met. The kiss was quick and sweet, making Kagome sigh, wanting more. "I love you..."

Kagome's eyes opened slowly, her head lolling off the pillow, her blanket lying over her. 'Ah, I love my pillow and blanket...' She looked down over her cover. 'Wait...'

"Pillow and blanket?" She gasped and quickly got out of bed, tangling her feet in her blanket she started to fall, but instead of hitting the floor face first it met warmth, only inches from where she started falling. Arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer.

She noticed a red robe and realized who it was, and accepted the embrace. "I...Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" She asked when she was finally released from the hanyou's grasp.

Inuyasha looked at her, his golden eyes swimming with emotion. "K...Kagome..." He sputtered, "I...I love you too..."

_  
>AN:Thank you for the nice reviews so far, I'm currently working on Chapter 2 in Inuyasha's view (Thank you for the inspiration) Please review, good or bad, I really want to know what I need to improve, and love the good comments, See ya!

~True


	2. Inuyasha 1

_Disclaimer: If Inuyasha was mine this wouldn't be a fan fiction, would it?_

Chapter 2

_**After Kagome left**_

Inuyasha growled angrily, _Stupid wench! She killed my back, and all for that? _Inuyasha thought back to their fight.

-Flashback-

"Hey, Kagome, you okay?" Inuyasha queried, helping the miko up.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I'm fine." Kagome giggled and wobbled a little. She'd fallen after tripping over a rock, and hit her head, resulting in a large headache and and dizziness.

"You sure?" A small voice came from behind Kagome, coming from a small kitsune. The small fox-demon bounced over and looked over Kagome, his eyes searching frantically over her, adding a comical look to the small orange-haired fox child.

"I'm absolutely certain, Shippo." Kagome laughed. She turned around and looked at her dog-eared hanyou, only to find him rummaging through her bag.

"Ha, found it!" Inuyasha yelped happily, an instant ramen packet in his hand. He laughed victoriously and looked at Kagome, and realized her eyes were all but flaming.

"Inuyasha... Sit!" She yelled angrily, screeching the command angrily. Inuyasha face-planted, leaving a crater around him.

"Ouch..." Inuyasha got up and rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?" He barked, hurt, looking at Kagome his glare angry and demanding.

"SIT! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome commanded over and over. "Is ramen more important to you than I am?" She ground her teeth together. "That's it, Inuyasha! I'm going home!"

-End of Flashback-

"I was just hungry!" Inuyasha hissed. His teeth clenched and he threw a large rock across the clearing he was sitting in. He rose and growled, even angrier than before. "Stupid wench."

He started to stomp toward Kaede's village, but stopped suddenly, his gaze froze. He sniffed the air and smelled it again. "K...Kikyo?" He called into the wind. No reply. _No... I'm being delusional, Kikyo died... I can't even smell the scent any more... _He sighed and started for the village again.

-Meanwhile-

"But Kaede-!" The small fox demon, Shippo, whined. "Inuyasha _has _to go get Kagome!"

"No, child. You must not ask Inuyasha to go, for he will decline, and not go at all. Ye must just wait, and be patient. He will go soon enough." Kaede answered calmly.

"Yes, Kaede..." Shippo sighed sadly and scurried away to play with Sango and Kirara.

-Somewhere near the well-

"No, I can't get her... But maybe I should... No! I can't go get that stupid wench!" Inuyasha huffed as his protective side won the small battle. He rushed toward the well and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

He traveled through time quickly, and jumped out of the well in a small leap, propelling himself in the air, and landed in the well house. He rushed through the door and jumped onto Kagome's roof, just outside of her opened window.

He looked in to see her sitting at her desk, asleep. _Ugh, that stupid wench is going to hurt herself, sleeping like that!_ His eyes flashed with worry momentarily, but it faded as he climbed through the window, grateful that she had left it open.

He picked her up, careful not to wake her, and looked at her sleeping form. He stayed like that for a few minutes, staring at her figure, until she mumbled something, startling him. "I...Inuyasha..." She sighed. "I'm... sorry..."

Inuyasha gasped and looked at her with a forgiving gaze as he set her down on her bed and pulled her blanket over her. "Inuyasha... I love... you..." She sighed happily and turned towards him, her hands reaching out and entangling their fingers in his hair, pulling him toward her.

"K...Kagome..." His eyes where pools of emotion, gazing at her. He leaned toward her and kissed her softly. The sleeping miko sighed happily and released her grip on his hair. He stepped backward and stared at her, his eyes full of love.

He saw Kagome's eyes flutter open slowly, and stepped into a dark corner, unseen.

He watched her survey her state calmly until she suddenly gasped "Pillow and blanket?" and stumble out of her bed, clumsily entangling her feet in a portion of her blanket, starting to fall. Inuyasha rushed forward and caught her in his arms.

He pulled her to him and sighed inaudibly in happiness as she relaxed and accepted his embrace. He released her and looked into her eyes, thinking of her beauty. "Kagome..." He stuttered on the word. "I... I love you too..."

_  
>AN: Hey, guys! Wow, my new record for writing a chapter of anything... XD So, what do ya'll think? Good for someone who started only two days ago? Please review!  
>~True<p> 


	3. Kagome 2

_**Kagome**_

Kagome stared at Inuyasha's face in shock. _H...He loves me..._ "I...Inuyasha..." She felt a wave of emotion cross her face, and she let Inuyasha pull her into another embrace. "I... I love you..."

The hanyou looked into her eyes, making her breath catch in her throat. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, his lips molding against hers. He broke the kiss, and Kagome sighed in content.

"K...Kagome... What were you dreaming of?" Inuyasha contemplated in a teasing tone, his head resting above hers. She started to recap her dream, blushing all the time. Once she finished he started into her eyes, searching. "Have you ever had a dream like this before?"

She sighed at the question, answering as honestly as possible. "Almost every night." Her cheeks created twenty new shades of red. Inuyasha held her tighter in his embrace when she looked at his face

"And..." Inuyasha started. "I...I don't know when...When I started..." He was at a loss for words, and Kagome looked away from him, a vision of sadness dancing in her eyes.

"Loving me?" Kagome looked him in the eyes, the sorrow on her face making the miko look fragile. "I..I guess it was when..." _When Kikyo died..._ She finished mentally.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha started, his arms releasing her, his voice dripping with regret. "I...I love you more than I love-"

"No! Don't even say that, Inuyasha!" Kagome's arms gained strength as she pushed him away. "Don't lie to me. Don't lie to yourself... We both know that the only reason you're saying all of this is because Kikyo is dead!" The instant she let the words out she regretted them. Inuyasha turned away from her, and coughed, _Trying not to_ cry... Kagome realized.

"K...Kikyo..." Inuyasha whispered, his voice hoarse. "I...I'm sorry, Kagome, I...I need to go..." He turned toward her, the dead look in his eyes made her breath catch in her throat. She sunk to the floor as Inuyasha jumped out of the window.

"Inu...yasha..." She croaked. She felt as if she had just betrayed him.

A few minutes later she looked around and saw the tetsuiga glinting in the corner of her room. She gasped. "Inuyasha! Come back! You-" She looked to the window after that, hearing a thud on her roof. She only had a second to see before the world went black. She saw Inuyasha, his red eyes gleaming with anger.

A/n: Sorry this is so short, but I couldn't bring myself to keep going until I did this in Inuyasha's point of view. Forgive me!  
>~True<p> 


	4. Author's Note

_A/N  
>Okay! Sorry people! It may take me awhile to do this next chapter, due to a butt-load of homework EVERY NIGHT!<em>  
><em>Sorry for the inconvenience, I'm having a little trouble locating my story, so if I don't findreply to your reviews It's the website's fault XD_  
><em>If you have any tips or tricks for me please PM me, thanks! <em>


End file.
